Don't Give Up On Us
by The Stories In My Head
Summary: It's been two months since Beca and Chloe have talked to each other. You would think that it was because Beca ran away, but this time it's Chloe who ran away and Beca is left standing outside her doorstep. Chloe fix things up with Beca when someone messes things up for her. Then something happens that no one saw coming. Sucky summary. Rated T for language.


**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything affiliated to it. If I did, then obviously Bechloe would have happened. But it didn't so… Carry on.**

"Listen. You need to leave. Like right now." Beca had been standing in front of Chloe's house after they had a huge fight about two months ago. They had both just graduated from college so Beca had all the time in the world.

Being stubborn as usual, Beca replied with, "I'll leave when she comes out and tells me to leave."

"No. You may think that this is sweet or romantic or whatever it is you're trying to pull off, but I hear what they say in there. They trust me. And all Chloe keeps saying is that you're a freak that needs to gets over her and leave her alone. You really think Chloe would fall in love with you? The freak that no one likes? She just pitied you. Chloe is one of those people that can't refuse a charity case" Each word Tom said sent daggers to Beca's heart. Mostly because he had said out loud all of her fears. She worried every day about these things and was already insecure enough.

"Stop…" Beca whispered. But Tom kept on going.

"She told me she doesn't need you in her life anymore. You were just a distraction and she doesn't need you. So leave. You're just making this hard on yourself. If you really loved her like you say you do, you wouldn't be holding her back like this. Everyone can see it. Why can't you?"

Beca had had enough. "STOP. I get it okay?" She was on the verge of tears but she would never let Tom, out of all people, see her crying.

"Yeah. So I suggest you leave." Tom headed towards Chloe's front door, smirking. He knew that Chloe was doing the complete opposite of what he had just told Beca. But it disgusted him so much that she fell for a girl. It just wasn't right. Chloe belonged with him. He was the golden boy of the neighborhood and she was the golden girl. It was meant to be and Tom would be damned if he let some small emo alt girl take her away.

Meanwhile, as Tom has his talk with Beca, Chloe is being hysterical inside the safety of her home and Aubrey is trying her best not to slap some sense into the girl. Although Aubrey had not approved of Beca at first, she realized how happy Beca made Chloe and how Chloe always brought the best out of Beca. The only reason that Aubrey hated Beca really was because she believed Beca was trying to steal her best friend away. The only person who could calm her down and talk to without being judged. Then she realized one day that they really loved each other. But both were either too oblivious to see that the other liked them, or they didn't have the balls to admit it.

"Chlo! What the hell is going through your head right now?" Aubrey yelled at her. "It's been almost two months she's been standing out there. Doesn't that prove anything?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know what to do Aubrey. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Aubrey looked at Chloe incredulously. How blind was Chloe right now? Aubrey felt bad for her best friend. Chloe was on her couch, curled up into a ball with dry tears on her face. The redness of her eyes had faded after a few days and all that was left was a blank stare, something she had never seen on the bubbly ginger before. She had never seen her friend so distraught and vulnerable over a guy or a girl before. Beca was really something different. Aubrey crouched down so she and Chloe were at eye level. She took Chloe's hands in hers.

"Chlo, look at me." Chloe turned her head and looked at Aubrey. "There is a lost girl out there who has no idea what's going on. We've been getting pretty close ever since she started doing this. Every time I bring her food or let her shower at my house, she won't stop talking about you. I can hear the love in her voice Chlo. She talks about you like she was falling off a cliff and you were the only person who could save her. I know I haven't been that encouraging about your relationship with her before, but now I see that she's good for you." Chloe had started crying at her best friend's speech. Aubrey had never approved of any of her relationships before. "But that doesn't mean that I won't beat the crap out of her if she hurts you." This made Chloe smile.

Chloe stood up and pulled Aubrey into a hug. "Thanks Bree."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go out there and get your girl." Chloe was about to go running out the door when Aubrey grabbed her hand. "Chloe you should probably shower first. You look like shit." Aubrey laughed as Chloe stuck her tongue out at her.

Chloe finished showering and put on a fresh set of clothes. In the shower, Chloe thought about what Aubrey had said. She knew more than anyone how emotionally detached Beca was but she didn't care. She loved Beca and nothing would change that anytime soon. She walked downstairs and smiled at Aubrey. Aubrey smiled back at her and gave her an encouraging push towards the door. "Now go deal with her. I'm tired of bringing her food all the time." Chloe laughs and opens the door and there stands Tom.

"Hey! Where you going?" Tom asked Chloe. She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Chloe just had one of those smiles that could light up your whole day. "What's got you all happy? I haven't seen that smile in a long time,"

"I'm going to go talk to Beca." Tom, being as dense as can be, thought that Chloe was finally going to reject Beca so that they could be together. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with him, he thought. Any girl in the neighborhood would gladly go out with him.

With a wave of his hand, Tom smiled and said, "Don't worry. I already took care of it." A confused look appeared on Chloe's face.

"What? I just realized it about 10 minutes ago? How could you possibly have known how I felt before I did?" She asked him.

"I told her the truth. That you thought she was a freak and that all she was doing was holding you back. I mean that's what you were gonna say right? Everyone thinks that about her. Personally, I don't know how you handled that alt little frea-" Before Tom could even finish his sentence, Chloe had slapped him hard, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "OW! Chlo, what the hell?"

"Who the hell gave you the right to say that?" Chloe was fuming and could feel Aubrey's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Chloe. Everyone was thinking it. I just said it." Chloe was about to smack him again when Aubrey whispered in her ear the one word that could get her to stop.

"Beca…" That brought Chloe out of her anger. What could Beca be thinking right now? Knowing Beca, she would probably be thinking about the worst thing. "Go. I'll deal with Tom."

"Thanks Bree." Chloe pushed Tom out of the way as Aubrey grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside the house. If she wasn't so pissed at him, Chloe might have felt bad for the guy who was about to face the rage of Aubrey. She slowly walked up to Beca who was leaning on her car. It had been months since Chloe had seen Beca and yet her heart still raced at the sight of her. Beca was beautiful without even trying. Beca was messing with the hem of her shirt and didn't look at Chloe yet. "Beca…."

Chloe trailed off when she saw those dark blue eyes that she fell in love with a long time ago. Before they were always filled with love but now… They were filled with pain and agony. It hurt just to look at her but Chloe couldn't look away. There were tears streaming down Beca's face. It hurt Chloe so much to know that she was the reason for those tears. Chloe was getting ready to say something when Beca spoke first.

"Don't worry. I'm about to leave." Hearing Beca's voice for the first time in two months sent a wave of emotions through Chloe. No one had ever seen so much hurt in Beca's eyes, even when she first arrived at Barden, her heart in pieces after the death of her mother and stepfather. She was happy that she got to hear the voice again, but the hurt in them killed Chloe. Beca's voice had cracked in the middle of the sentence and it felt as if a hand had grabbed Chloe's heart and squeezed as hard as they could. Beca walked around her car to the driver's seat. Chloe quickly followed her and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Beca. Please let me explain." Beca pulled her wrist from Chloe's grip and looked at Chloe disbelievingly.

"Explain what? How I was just holding you back? How I'm a freak and that I was just your charity case? You know I had a feeling you were messing with me. When you first started talking to me I didn't mind much. But then I started liking it. I thought to myself, _"You should stop this now, Beca. All that's going to happen is you're going to get hurt. No matter what Chloe says or does, she's going to abandon you like everyone else in your life has." _But then after a couple days, I argued back "_No. Chloe would never do that to me. She's different from the others."_ But I was just another charity case to you, wasn't I? You know what sucks even more?" Beca's voice quieted and she looked into Chloe's eyes. "I fell in love with you." At this confession, Chloe's eyes widened. Beca laughed at herself. "Yeah, that's right. The pathetic little alt girl thought she actually had a chance with one of the most beautiful girls at Barden. I guess I was wrong." Beca opened her car door and was about to climb into her car.

"Beca, please don't do this. Nothing Tom said to you was true. None of what you just said was true either. It was real. WE are real Beca. Please don't do this." The tears were streaming down Chloe's face at this point.

Beca looked over at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Chloe. I can't do this anymore." And with that she climbed into her car and drove away. As soon as her car was out of sight, Chloe's legs finally gave out and she collapsed on the road, shaking as her sobs went through her body.


End file.
